Death's Kiss
by MaL Please
Summary: Naruto's final words after loosing again to none other than the "last" Uchiha. boy love, character death. characters belong to the Naru creator


I lay on my back as the sky seemed to weep along with me. After years of trying I lost. I had lost. _Again. _It seemed impossible, but I had.

I sobbed as my heart thundered unevenly in my ears and the taste of copper filled my mouth.

So this is it…I know it is…the fox cant save me this time…but I don't mind…not the end….after all ends are unavoidable…but why…why did it have to be this way? Why?

I shift my eyes away from the darkened sky as my curiosity gets the better of me.

Is he still there? Is he watching me die?

Yes…he's still there, standing his cold eyes indifferent.

So even this can't break the ice around his heart.

I look away. I don't want him there. I-I don't I swear.

_Please ….PLEASE…_I want to say…._just go AWAY! _

But ….from my lips nothing escapes other than a small almost inaudible whimper.

I can't. I CANT say those words to him.

Because I ….because I -I …my heart….my heart still ….hopes.

But why does he have to stay? Why does he have to rub MORE salt in my wounds? WHY?

Is it not enough to know that he won? Is it not enough knowing the agonies I had to face when he left? The shame and guilt of not being able to stop him all those years ago?

…doesn't he notice the regret in my eyes…doesn't he see the guilt I carry for not telling him that I …telling him I-I….

Weakly I try to sit up. But it feels impossible. My bones feel like lead. And my heart skips painfully on its rhythm and I know I can't go anymore. I just can't. So I do the one thing I swore never to do: I, Uzumaki Naruto, gave up.

And just as I'm going to hit the ground. I feel it. A familiar chill that makes my eyes snap open and my breathe turn to gasps.

He's helping me? ME? The person he SWORE to HATE with ALL his BEING!?

I don't know…I don't know what to feel or what to say…but I feel the need to tell him…to express my…my…

I look up in his eyes in hope to find the courage to speak, but all I see is……is regret?

No, no, those cold obsidian eyes would never be touched by such a pitiful emotion would they?

Still I, in foolish hope, I reach for him, unknowingly I cling to him as he tries, forces me down.

And in an instant of realization I panic.

….no….No….NO!

I WANT TO DIE MY OWN WAY!

I don't…. I DON'T WANT TO DIE SEEMING WEAK!

I can't die like that. So please just….

PLEASE JUST DON'T TOUCH ME! JUST DON'T!

I try to wrench those pale hands away form me. His touch…his touch, I can't take anymore it makes my lungs burn with every breath and my heart ache with every pump.

HE JUST CAN'T LET ME DIE IN PEACE!

I open my mouth and watch as blood stains his pure hands.

"Leave," I say in such a soft whisper that I feel like I've shaped the air around me to make words rather than uttering a sound. He remains.

"Leave!" I say more forcefully and am surprised by the roughness my voice carries even as a mere whisper.

He stiffens up and hesitates but finally he lets go.

Just then I feel the whole weight of my decision.

The world in its cruelty makes my arms even too weak to support my body up and I fall.

I fall….right into his waiting arms.

I want to cry. I want to scream.

But as I give a frustrated sigh, and try to flee from his hold, I feel it.

I feel him tremble. I do and I can't help but feel the terrible urge to laugh.

Finally. I finally managed to melt the ice in his heart.

After all this…after everything I did for him…this…this was the thing I should have done years ago.

I settle down in the inviting coolness emitting from him.

He has always been cool and I have always been warm.

I smile and feel my eyelids drift close.

Maybe its better this way….maybe….I don't need to tell him that I….I…

He shakes me and shouts for me to stay awake.

I blink as the dull pain spreads on the area his hands clamped on my shoulders.

The world around me is fading out but he remains in focus just like he always does.

I notice he's crying the tears as red as blood, and I feel a slow smile creep on my lips.

So this is it….my last memory is to see the unbreakable Uchiha cry even if…even if the tears are not really tears.

I close my eyes. I could die happy now…really I could.

"Why?" his voice startles me out of my reprieve quick enough to stop me from sharing a kiss with a beautiful Death.

Why? He's asking me why?

I crack a grin. Surely he would have never had asked me why if he didn't feel an inch of regret would he?

I clench my eyes shut as tightness in my chest leaves and tears escape my eyes.

I waited so long …so long to finally see a change in him…to finally tell him.

"I-I," my voice shakes as I hesitate to say those words…but I realize that I cant….I STILL cant say them. Whit a helpless sigh I open my eyes again, "I forgive you"

He flinches and roughly wipes away blood and tears.

"Why? Why can't you hate me baka," he shouts at me bitterly, "why? After everything I did you still….you still hold me in a pedestal!"

I say nothing but make the decision to tell him.

This will be my gift and my punishment.

This will be his pain…and in the end….

In the end there will be no salve for his pain …just like there was none for mine.

"We…" I stop. I want to die. I don't want to do this to him but everything in me wants to tell him, "we…are…like… brothers"

I gasp. I cough. My times up.

"We were the same….until you…until you"

My mind wonders as I give a sigh. Deaths lips grace mine so sweetly.

"-TE ME! YOU STUPID DOBE! I TELL YOU TO HATE ME!" he screams, but I no longer care that his voice sounds so desperate …so broken …so weak.

I feel my time running on seconds now.

With a last afford I reach for him and pulling his hair I bring his lips to mine.

_Here,_ I say to Death,_ we will share my last kiss together._

As I let him go he lingers shocked.

I grin. Finally I have the open hand.

Suddenly this terrible pain clenches around my heart.

And I scream, silently at the horrible feeling.

But suddenly the pain stops and I turn to Death and take her cold hand in mine.

From miles away I hear his voice desperately call out my name.

I look at Death as she smiles sweetly and with her permission I look over my shoulder.

"I love you"

And his voice fades with a pain filled scream.


End file.
